


i found him in a lover

by redamania



Category: 13 reasons why - Fandom
Genre: Alex and Justin have a heart to heart, M/M, Swearing, also I love Justin and I will protect him at all costs, but not really bc that would be incest, enjoy!!, fight me, ha i'm funny, just kidding I hate myself, justin foley/alex standall - Freeform, mentions of sex tbh, more like a mouth to mouth ;), my gay sons, okay so this is pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redamania/pseuds/redamania
Summary: Justin Foley is a bit high. A bit drunk (?). Alex Standall happens to be there after everyone leaves him. Fluff ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I literally wrote this in a hotel room, excuse weird tenses, spelling errors, etc.  
> these two are my life and I love them sO much  
> pls enjoy, let me know if I should write more of these two!!  
> title from Halsey's song 'Coming Down'  
> comment cool shit bros!!  
> tumblr: portfolioservices
> 
> disclaimer: i own none of these characters. just sharing what i think would be cute. they all belong to the creators of 13 reasons why.

Cold hands. Alex has cold hands. Not that I know- I just guessed. The way his knuckles are always white as he grips the straps of his school bag when he slings it across a shoulder. He must have cold hands. What else could it be? I suppose it could be his anxiety, but that doesn't make people cold, does it? Did Hannah Baker have anxiety? Was that why she was cold? 

So many fucking questions that no one could answer. Probably. 

I'm lying draped along one of Bruce's sofas, high. Incredibly so. I probably shouldn't be, but what else is there to do? Nothing but lying around, drinking strong whisky and getting stoned, as well as ignoring Jessica. She is a distraction. Mind you, I probably need a distraction, just not her. 

I know Zach, Alex and Marcus are coming over in a few minutes, so that should keep my mind off the whole Clay situation. Or not. 

We spend around half an hour arguing about Clay and the tapes before Bryce makes an excuse to go back to the house, Marcus had a 'school meeting' and Zach had a 'family dinner'. 

Zach leaves with a pointed door slam. I run a hand through my hair, taking a swig of a bottle and sighing. All this shit has to end. It has to, right?  
"Hopefully" Alex mumbles, picking at a loose thread on his sleeve.  
I look up, surprised. I didn't realise i'd said that aloud. I didn't even realise Alex was still present. 

"You're still here" I reply, a bit ruder then I had intended.  
"Oh, don't worry, i'll leave." Alex bites back, making for the door.  
"No!" I say hastily, moving forward and grabbing Alex's arm. "Don't."

Alex's wide blue eyes narrow, confusion flickering across is face. My own eyes roll into the back of my head. 

Slap!  
"Justin!"  
Slap!  
"For fucks sake, Justin!"

The ceiling appears in front of me. Everything comes in and out of focus. Alex's face is in focus.  
"Oh jesus, thank god. I thought you were a goner." He doesn't even try to hide the relief in his voice.  
"It's just hard liquor and some good drugs, Alex. I'm not gonna die from that, you idiot."

Grumbling, I haul myself off the hard wooden floor onto the sofa. Alex joins me cautiously, handing over a glass of water that seems to appear out of nowhere. 

"Thanks." I mumble, rubbing my eyes as I accept the glass.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I should leave now though, before I get blamed for not stopping you overdosing or something."  
I turn to him incredulously, eyes wide.  
"Did you just make a suicide joke?"

Alex slumps against the back of the sofa, the palms of his (presumably cold) hands pressed against his eyes. Our shoulders are touching, something that I definitely wasn't focusing on. 

My focus is taken off the touch of our bodies when Alex lets out a long guttural sigh, taking his (presumably cold) hands away from his face. 

"Hannah Baker was a bitch for making those tapes." Alex says, not taking his eyes off the ceiling. "Yes, I care that she died. Yes, I was her friend. But telling the whole fucking world who made her kill her self? That's awful." 

"True" I reply lamely, slightly distracted by the fact that I just noticed that Alex had a septum piercing. "You have a septum piercing?" I say, also quite lamely. 

"Oh my GOD" Alex exclaims, his (presumably cold) hands coming back up to his face. "Are you permanently high?"

"Probably" I grin.  
"I should go."  
"Don't."  
"Why don't you want me to leave, Justin? You don't even like me."  
"I don't?" I reply, blinking at him.  
"Oh, fuck you" Alex counters venomously. 

There is a pregnant pause, and so many things could have happened. So many possible outcomes from this situation. 

I am the first to surge forwards, Alex meeting me at the half way point. If there even is a halfway point. 

Our lips connect. Everything collides. I don't know what to think anymore. Everything is out of focus, yet Alex is so clear. Not that I can see him. My eyes are closed, my mouth on Alex's. 

Something is wrong. What is wrong? I know. I reach my hands down, not separating our moving mouths, and grab Alex's hands. They were cold. So cold. I pull them up to either sides of my own face, and let go. They stay. Alex's hands stay there. I put a hand on the back of Alex's head, tilting his head up ever so slightly. My other hand is at his neck, feeling his pulse. Alex's thumb runs over my left cheekbone. 

Now, my focus is on our mouths. They work so well- so well- together, to the point it is unbelievable. Alex is an amazing kisser. Better then any one I have ever kissed. Our mouths just feel so right together. So right. My tongue pushes against the entrance of Alex's mouth and his lips part. The warmth of our mouths make everything so hot, the slide of our tongues and the caress of our hands on the other's face. 

Alex pulls away suddenly, our mouths separating and Alex's hands sliding off my face. 

"What?" I ask, confused.  
"What if Bryce walks in? What if-"  
"Oh my GOD Alex, chill! It's not- I just -please-"

Lips, again. Not just on mine- everywhere. My neck. Alex Standall is kissing my neck, my jaw, my lips. It makes me want to cry, it's so good. I've never pictured it. I've thought of it, but never ever pictured it. 

His cold hands gently push my shoulders down. I'm lying on the couch, with Alex Standall on all fours above me, his knees either side of my thighs. Our mouths separate, and he looks down at me through lightly coloured eyelashes, with those blue blue eyes. 

This is no longer a distraction. Sure, it's distracting, but it's no longer a distraction. He's too -too much- too much. I can't deal with him. I need his skin. The burn of his mouth, the feeling of his hands on my face, his lips on my neck and jaw. I need it. All of it. 

"You" I whisper. That's all I whisper. It's enough. 

His mouth is on mine again, open, warm. I moan quietly into his mouth. My arms reach up and wrap around his neck, so warm. Everywhere. He makes me feel SO warm. 

"Justin"  
"Mmmm?"

I forget he even said anything the moment it has left his lips. I just claim them again. He breaks away again. Softly. 

"You are drunk. And high. You need water and sleep. Not-"  
"Not what?" I say quickly.  
"Nothing."  
"I'm not planning on having sex with you, Alex, if that's what you mean." I say, looking right at him. 

A light blush dusts his cheekbones, and I caress it with a finger.  
"I know, but perhaps even making out isn't a great idea. Or kissing. Or touching."

The idea of not touching Alex, at this point, is so bad that I try to propel it out of my brain. 

"Alex, I'm not drunk."  
"You passed out on the floor"  
"That was stress"  
"You are drunk. There is a beer bottle that you drank from."  
"It's apple juice."

Alex glances over at the bottle, and after a reading the label, looks back.  
"Oh."

I pull him down again, kissing him with an open mouth and my tongue instantly exploring his mouth. He is breathing quickly, and I know that if we don't stop soon I will probably end up having sex with him. Not that I don't want to, but I want what he wants. It is all very weird. I wasn't him- so badly- just not right now. Not like that right now. 

"I want- I want-" Alex lets out moans, and I stop.  
"We can't." I say quickly.  
"I know."  
"Not here. Not now."  
"Are you saying you will?"  
"Yes. I will. More then once."  
Alex's breathing hitches for a second. 

I manage to roll Alex over onto his back without either of us falling off the sofa. I hold myself above him, staring at his flushed cheeks, swollen lips. Pretty eyelashes. His chest is moving up and down at a rapid pace. 

I bend down and kiss his neck, softly but then I begin to suck at the soft skin, and I know what mark I will leave, but I am past the point of caring. When I'm finished making a mark and Alex's aroused groans quieten, I move back up to kiss him, softly. Very softly. Propped up on elbows, hands on either side of his face, his hands running up and down my back. 

We break apart again, and I drop beside him. He rolls to face me, and it's so intimate. All of it. 

"Fuck" Alex says, his long fingers moving over the hickey I have left, just above his right collarbone. It's a beautiful thing, really.  
I take his hand in mine, and grab his other with my other. 

"So cold." I mumble.  
"What?"  
"Your hands. So cold."  
"Mmmm"

I lace my fingers between his, pulling them to my chest. I pull one of my hands away, putting it around him and pulling him to me, my hand at the small of his back. So intimate. 

"We're gonna sleep like this?" He asks sleepily, blinking slowly.  
"Yes. All night."  
"Dad will kill me."  
"Ssssshh" I hush him, just pulling him closer. He lifts his chin up to look at me and our lips brush accidentally, but we move them so they stay that way. I kiss him for a moment, but then pull away. He buries his head in my chest, and I breathe in his scent, my nose pressed against the crook of his neck. So warm. 

"Goodnight, Foley."  
"Night night, Standall."

His hands are warm now, so warm, holding mine. He is so warm. 

So am I.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! stay safe kids!!  
> comment cool shit <3


End file.
